


Apocalyptic

by viktorsasshole



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged- up Pidge, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Multi, Why Did I Write This?, Zombie Apocalypse, klance, shallura - Freeform, voltron legendary defender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 08:29:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viktorsasshole/pseuds/viktorsasshole
Summary: A strange disease called "Galra" breaks out and is quickly spreading throughout the globe. A survivor group by the name of "voltron" is working hard to eliminate the Galra once and for all!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey sorry for my last fanfiction, (if anyone actually remembers it). Many people got upset over it and i apologise greatly. The first paragraph will be explaining the zombie disease. Skip down if you want to get to the main part! Anyways, i hope yall enjoy this fanfiction :)

No one knew why the outbreak even happened in the first place.  
It all started when North Korea decided to declare war on America and they started to drop strange nukes. 

 

Three weeks after the war ended, a strange disease started to become common in hospitals in Europe. The symptoms included foaming at the mouth, extreme fatigue, the skin turning purple, aggression and vomiting. At first, doctors simply thought this was rabies, but after some research it became clear this was a completely new disease, caused by extreme exposure to radioactive substances, such as the substances present in the nukes. The disease was highly contagious and could be spread through a bite or coming in contact with the patient. It wasn't long before the disease had spread from Canada and Europe to America A hospital in America had been experimenting with this disease to try and find the cure. Unfortunately, it went wrong and it spread all across America. 

 

One abnormal thing about the disease was - the victims will die from the disease in a space of 2 weeks, but then will come back to life, just like a zombie.

 

Lance McClain was a normal boy, with a normal life until after the war. He first heard of the outbreak when it appeared on the news. He had his closest friends and roommates with him, Hunk and Katie, while he was watching the news. They were petrified, but in other words,They were all scared shitless. Katie suggested ( actually she "highly HIGHLY" suggested) that they should first off gather resources.  
Hunk went to look for weapons, which wasn't too hard as Lance enjoyed target shooting as a hobby and Hunk cooked a lot so they both had a shit ton of assorted firearms and knifes. After a while, they had gathered rations, weapons and useful gadgets and had packed them into bags ( which they made sure they weren't too heavy, or else" they'll slow us down and turn us into zombie food", according to Katie). They decided to camp out in the biggest room in the apartment, Lance's room which was on the top floor. They barricaded themselves in the room with furniture and hoped for the best.

 

Katie woke up at around 2am due to really fucking loud banging sounds. It sounded like someone was building a fucking house. Katie looked out the window and holy fuck. The streets were filled with about 12 - 18 zombies, who were getting shot by a few men with gasmasks on. Not much, but it scared the living shit out of Katie. She shook Lance and Hunk awake, tears streaming down her face.  
Hunk comforted her while Lance aimed out the window with a sniper. He managed to get two zombies before shutting the window and moved a wardrobe infront of the window. 

 

That night, the gang stayed awake, comforting eachother and telling eachother stories of their happy times with eachother.


	2. Wooden shack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finally introduced Shiro and Keith haha  
> I'll update it as soon as possible! (?|)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy  
> my ig : @viktorsasshole

Keith felt like he was drowning.  
His brother, Shiro, had went out to the local shopping centre to gather resources. Shiro had promised that he would be back in ten to thirty minutes. It had been an hour. Keith was so lost in his thoughts he didn't realise he was sobbing. Where was Shiro? When will he be back? Did the zombies get him?Keith began to wander aimlessly around his and Shiro's base he and Shiro built in the forest close to a town. 

It was a small shack, with the windows bordered up and three bedrooms with a bathroom. Keith remembered when the war first broke out. The war didn't bother him or Shiro at first. Besides, they lived in a nice flat in a tranquil town with their father. However, when the outbreak broke out, they lost their father to it. Keith remembers the day as clear as fuck . His father died so recently that his father's voice still lingered in Keith's mind. Keith was now sobbing harder. He just wanted Shiro. He just wish he could stop the outbreak. He wish he could smash the brains out of the ugly zombie fucks.

All of a sudden, the door burst open. Keith scrambled to his feet and backed into the corner. "Hey, Keith! It's okay! It's just me" a familiar voice whispered. "Shiro!" Keith choked out through sobs and ran into his brother's arms, embracing him and sobbing into his torn shirt. "I thought you'd never make it out, and never return" Keith whispered. Shiro smiled. " There was a lot of raiders and survivors. We may be safe for now, as we managed to take out a few of them dipshits. Keith, look, I know its hard for us, but I am positive that we can make it out alive" Shiro muttered. Keith smiled and hugged Shiro harder. "Thank you, Shiro".

Meanwhile, Katie was making the last of the internet before it eventually disconnected. Lance and Hunk were on either side of Katie's small build. "I'll see if any other survivors online asking for help." Katie explained.

That night, Hunk was awokened by their apartment's main door being opened. Hunk's eyes shot open. "Hey, Lance.." Hunk whispered. "What's wrong, Hunk?" Lance asked, concern audible in his voice. Before Hunk could reply, they heard people chatting in low voices and walking up the stairs. Lance ran into the bathroom, with Hunk carrying Katie, and locked the door. "Lance!Hunk! You idiots! These people could be survivors! We should have stayed in the bedroom while carrying our weapons! Besides, it's not like they can barricade through a door blocked with two wardrobes and a desk!" Katie hissed. Lance shook his head." We'll just have to see!"Lance whispered


	3. Put your hands up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance, Katie and Hunk team up with complete strangers to create a survival group to help in this unholy apocalypse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god! im so sorry I haven't updated in like two months, my summer finals came up and I was so busy. i hope you enjoy this chapter anyways! 
> 
> My instagram is @lancemccocaine

The presumed survivors eventually entered the room. "Do you think any one is in here?" A young male voice asked. "I'm not sure. Let's look for essentials and get the heck out of here" a husky voice answered. 

 

"They're going to steal our supplies!" Katie hissed. Lance stared down at his sniper and sighed. "We better go out then. I'll aim the gun at them and demand them to surrender" Lance explained. Hunk didn't answer, instead he was shaking and mumbling inaudible things out of fear. Lance stood up and positioned his weapon correctly. " One, Two,Three!" Katie whispered and kicked the door open. "Put your hands up and drop your weapons!" Lance demanded. Hunk stayed back and pointed a butcher knife at the survivors, while Katie had a huge bread knife, glistening in the sunlight. The survivors dropped their weapons and looked petrified. 

 

They were both young men, one looked in his teens and one in his early twenties. The younger one had jet black hair, cut into a mullet. He had magnificent violet eyes that darkened with anger when Lance pointed his sniper at him. He had porcelain white skin and a scowl that could turn milk sour. The older man had a black undercut and a white forelock, paired with pale grey eyes , snow white skin and a peach scar stretching along his nose. He looked more muscular than the younger man.

 

"Please. We are not here to harm you" the older man spoke "we are survivors, searching for supplies, as we are low on them. We did not know there were other survivors here". Lance lowered his sniper and signalled for Katie and Hunk to lower their weapons also. 

 

"We also are low on supplies. We went through 5 bottles of water in one week. We are also critically low on ammunition, and knives are useless for long range killing" Lance clarified. "We should team up, so we can destroy zombies faster and easier and none of us will die young because I want to live, life is great, you know?" Hunk blubbered. The Mullet guy's face relaxed and his mouth straightened into a line.

 

The older man nodded his head thoughtfully. "You're right, we could use extra company so we can survive longer and have more fighters incase we stumble across a huge hoard of zombies, because there's an unholy amount of them, especially in the big cities" the older man added. Katie walked towards the front of the group. " I think teaming up is the smartest thing we can do. What do you guys say?" She asked. Lance nodded and soon after, everyone agreed to team up. "Before we set off, let me introduce myself. I'm Shiro, the teenager with the Mullet over there is my brother, Keith." Lance smiled. " I'm Lance, the small one is Katie and this big softie is Hunk".

 

Shortly after packing essentials, the newly founded team set off to the local town, near the hospital named "Altea hospital" to search for rations and useful medication. Upon arrival, the team split up. "Lance,Hunk. You guys raid the bottom floor. Me, Katie and Keith will go and see what we can find on the second floor" Shiro announced. Since Shiro was the oldest at twenty one, they agreed on letting him be the leader (after Lance whined, complaining that he was the hottest so he should be leader, so they agreed that the oldest gets to be leader).

 

After what had seemed ages, Keith stumbled across a locked cabinet that was unusually large. "Hey guys, look at this" Keith called. Hunk and Lance ran up the stairs to check the discovery out. Katie frowned."It looks big enough to store humans in. There's probably zombies in there " she grimaced. Shiro banged on the cabinet. "Hello, is anyone in there?" Shiro called. A muffled cry was their response. "There's someone in there" Keith whispered. Shiro stuck his crowbar into the cabinet door and began to pry it open.

 

Once open, a female figure fell out and into Lance's arms. She pulled away, looking confused about the current situation. " Who are you guys? Where am I?" She questioned frantically. Meanwhile, a man with a ginger moustache and slicked back hair jumped out of the cabinet and began to stare at Keith, who looked away awkwardly. "I'm Lance, and you're right here in my arms" he smirked. The woman pulled Lance down to the ground by his ear lobe, earning a shriek of pain out of Lance.  
" I demand answers!" She hissed. "Hey, calm down. I'm Shiro, this is my survivor group and we're in Altea hospital." Shiro reassured. The man with the moustache walked over to the woman and the woman let go of Lance's ear. "How long has it been since the apocalypse started?" She whispered quietly.

 

She walked over to a computer in the room and gasped when she saw the date. " Allura, we have been asleep in that cabinet for 3 weeks" the man with the moustache muttered. The woman, named Allura shook her head in disbelief. "Coran, how could we sleep that long? Where is father!" She frantically asked. Coran sighed. "He must have put us to sleep and locked us in that cabinet. Whatever medication it was, quiznack it was strong, it kept us asleep for three weeks." He paused and looked Allura dead in the eyes before continuing. " I don't think Doctor Alfor made it" he whispered.


	4. No service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura and Coran join the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!  
> once again, my instagram is @lancemccocaine

At the mention of this name, Shiro's eyes widened. "You don't mean, the Doctor Alfor that worked alongside Doctor Samuel Holt and Matt Holt?" Katie asked quietly. Allura nodded. "May I ask why?" She mumbled. Katie started to shake and soon enough tears were rolling down her pale pink cheeks.

 

" They were my brother and father. I heard they were experimenting with the virus to try and find the cure and it went wrong. Soon after, zombies were everywhere and since then, I haven't seen either of them" she sobbed. "Matt Holt, he's your brother? I was working with him at the time" Shiro marvelled. He hugged Katie as she sobbed into his shirt. Allura sighed. "I don't think they made it. The experiment failed and zombies were everywhere and running out onto the streets. This is what started the outbreak, three weeks ago. The apocalypse has only begun" she declared.

 

" Allura, Coran. We are planning to look for as much survivors as possible and wipe out zombies once and for all. Are you with us?" Shiro announced. Allura stared down at the flooor for a while before answering. "Yes. It is a wise idea to team up" she smiled.

 

Before they left and after they had collected enough supplies, Allura stopped them abruptly. "Hold on. I have a machine here that can scan for early symptoms of Galra" she declared. "Gal-ra? Is that what the virus is called?" Keith asked. Allura nodded before switching on the machine. "The machine will beep loudly if the patient has the disease" she said. She scanned herself and Coran first. The machine remained silent. She breathed out a sigh of relief. She then scanned the team members. No beeping. "You guys seem to be fine" she announced before placing the machine back into her bag.

 

_**Katie's journal. 22/06/xxxx** _

_Can you believe it's been three weeks already since the virus broke out? At first they thought it was rabies, but it turns out it was a new disease, supposedly named "Galra". The patient will experience similar symptoms to rabies, such as foaming at the mouth, skin turning a purple colour, fatigue, nausea and aggression._

 

_I still can't believe Dad and Matt were at the lab studying this disease when it went horribly wrong and the disease started to spread like wildfire across the rest of America. I still think we would have still got the disease if the experiment hadn't failed because it was already in Europe and Canada before us. Anyways,if we're lucky we have two doctors with us so we should be able to find a cure._

 

  
I don't have anything else to write about, other than we have some cool outfits. That's the only good thing about this apocalypse. I'm wearing thick blue denim shorts with black ankle boots and thigh high black socks. I have a green long sleeved t -shirt and an orange bandana around my mouth so I don't swallow any Galra gunk. I also am wearing goggles to prevent Galra remains from being splattered in my eyes. Yuck.  
I cut my hair short to prevent it getting in my eyes while fighting. When I find Dad and Matt I hope they don't mind! My weapons consist of a long bread knife that was sharpened and a small 9mm handgun. I honestly hope we make it out of this apocalypse. I have to go now. We found an attic in a house to camp out in that has working lights and it seems safe enough. Goodnight.  
\- Katie Holt.

 

Keith woke up for no reason at all. He couldn't sleep, who could blame him, it was the apocalypse after all. He sat on the Attic's window ledge and stared out the window. Only yesterday morning he was on his own with only Shiro, and now he had a team with medics, even. He pulled out his cellphone. It was three in the morning. Feeling a wave of nostalgia wash over him, he decided to check out his gallery. Most of them were pictures of him and Shiro, or his Dad. His old shack, his old dog, Laika. " Is that your phone?" a voice asked. Keith jumped and just barely managed to contain s scream. It was Lance. "What the heck! You could have warned me at least" he hissed. Lance giggled quietly. "I have an old phone with me too. There's no service though" he informed. Keith frowned. No service, this phone was useless then. "Of course there's no service, it's the zombie apocalypse. So basically our phones are useless" he muttered.

 

Lance sat beside Keith on the window ledge. "I just wonder if my family are okay. My family live about a town away from my apartment, and I got no phone calls from them since the day the disease broke out here. I have no service on my phone so I can't call them either" Lance sniffed. Tears began to pour out of his sapphire blue eyes. " I just hope they're okay" he lamented quietly. Keith didn't know what to do in this situation so he awkwardly patted Lance on the back. "I'm sure they're okay. We can go and look in their house tomorrow if you'd like" Keith whispered. Lance's face lit up and he smiled. "Thanks, Keith. I'll see what Shiro says tomorrow" he smiled, before crawling back onto the floor and falling asleep. Keith smiled and felt his eyelids slowly dropping down as he dozed off to sleep,snoring softly.


End file.
